mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
7UX-9
The 7UX-9 is a mysterious addition to the Communist Linux Penguin Army arsenal. It appears to be a flare gun with alien-esque elements, pulsing green veins and a power switch on the right side. Supposedly one in ten thousand CLPA units posesses a model of this weapon. While at first glance the weapon looks like a toy, in reality it is a very deadly weapon, outmatched only by the most powerful nukes. Functionality The 7UX-9 fires a green orb of variable size (which can be set via the switch on the right side). The orb, as it travels through the atmosphere, increases in size proportional to the flight time, until it reaches absolutely absurd dimensions (in excess of 20km in size), especially when it passes through clouds and water (that is, if it doesn't cause an immediate stop, in which case the destruction commences). Once it touches the ground, it creates an explosion of green energy around one hundred times in size, literally vaporising any solid and liquid matter. The weapon itself can be disassembled into three components: the Barrel, the Receiver and the Handle. Tests have shown that, while the Receiver alone can fire an energy ball that can cause a large explosion comparable to that of five packs of C4 (@ 100% power), installing the other parts will multiply the previous destruction potential by five, so that if two of the three components are assembled then the blast will be city-wide (@ 100% power). CLPA typically uses this weapon at roughly 20% of its maximum power, which is still enough to obliterate large cities such as Halcyon City and Brailol when the gun is pointed upwards at the moment of firing. Survivors of the incidents reported "a green flare heading upwards into the sky, growing larger and larger until it breached the clouds, after which we saw nothing else from it. But then, after one minute, everything went dark except the clouds, which were getting brighter and greener by the second. Then, a huge ass ball of green energy fell out of the sky and hit the city. The blast lasted just 20 seconds, but when we got out of our safety room we saw nothing. Only a barren wasteland within a crater hundreds of miles wide." 96crisadi reassembled the weapon completely, then headed to Lolbodia to test its full power. After firing the 7UX-9 into the sky from a plane, the resulting ball of energy was a massive 20km wide upon leaving the clouds, and the resulting explosion was so great that the entire country was obliterated, leaving behind only a small number of deserted islands. Note that the shot only slightly entered the clouds. If it were to be aimed vertically into Cumulonimbus clouds with rainy weather at 100% power, the resulting ball could, theoretically, measure in at around 100km in diameter and could cause continent-wide devastation. The 7UX-9 utilizes an unknown mixture of natural elements scattered throughout the Universe, although on close inspection the "ammunition" used appears to contain 12% Pure Energy, 10% Dark Matter, 5% Unknown Noble Gas and 1% Uranium (which is used as a booster to increase the deadliness of the weapon). Upon firing, regardless of power, the weapon is instantly disassembled into its three major parts. Security The 7UX-9 is a Class-6 weapon (highest potential to destroy life through Non-Nuclear means). Therefore, any enemy unit utilizing the WMD must be terminated on sight, and any model of this weapon must be immediately locked in the most secure vaults in the World. The first model to fall into friendly hands is being secured in an unspecified location. Notes *Despite the presence of Uranium, the explosion only produces a tiny amount of radiation, not nearly sufficient to cause health or security problems. Whether or not the radiation harms people is irrelevant; everybody would be dead before radiation sickness can even occur. Category:Weapons Owned by the CLPA Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD) Category:High Security Risks Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Class-6 Weaponry Category:Non-Canon